Falling Under
by 1lilponi
Summary: A young girl named Ashley Gonzales moves to a new town for a better life, but that’s short lived when she runs into a vampire. Now she struggles with her desire to regain the morals she once lived by and her need for what all vampires crave.
1. Prologue

**Falling Under**

**Summary: **A young girl named Ashley Gonzales moves to a new town for a better life, but that's short lived when she runs into a vampire. Now she struggles with her desire to regain the morals she once lived by and her need for what all vampires crave. Can anyone help her?

**Quick Author's Note:** This story came to me one night while I was listening to music. I wasn't going to post it, but I kept writing and writing, so I kind of had to put it somewhere. So I hope you al enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any related characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Prologue**

I was here, finally. It had taken me so long, but it would soon all be worth it. Everything was going to be okay now. They would help me.

I got out of my car and starting up the walkway to the start of the house. Though I was still 100 feet away at least, I would hear everything inside. Seven people breathing, but only one beating heart. I was at the right place all right.

From somewhere inside, a girl whispered, "It'll be okay, Jazz. She doesn't want to hurt anyone."

I walked up the steps to the door. I had never liked meeting strangers, but this time I had no other options. The girl was right, it would be okay. I didn't really believe myself though.

Timidly, I knocked, hoping my instinct were right for once.


	2. My Fall Begins

**Quick Author's Note:** I was going to post this yesterday, I didn't. Sorry. And I thought I would mention that all reviews are welcome, flames included. Also, I've been having trouble getting the formatting to upload correctly, so if you notice any problems fell free to tell. I try to get them all, but there tends to be a lot of things to catch.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any related characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter One**

**My Fall Begins**

It was a long sixteen hour car ride to Boise, Idaho from Seattle. It wouldn't have taken that long, but my car decided it would be a good time to break down. I had a lot to think about and even more to try to forget.

I was going to live with my grandparents now. My parents, while I loved them to death, they were having some serious problems. You see, my father was crippled in an accident a couple years ago. At first, the doctors thought he would heal, but no. My mother was lazy, she refused to work even as our bank account became less and less, we wouldn't have our house for much longer. To make this whole thing even worse, my father had become addicted to his painkillers and from all this stress my mother had started drinking. She was an alcoholic.

Life was perfect.

I wasn't stupid and despite what most of my family assumed I knew exactly what was happening. Even when my mother said she would come in a week or so I knew she wouldn't. That was just another lie.

It was dark as I came into the city, it was tiny in comparison to Seattle. Still, it was big enough that I would have gotten lost in the night if I hadn't been here a million times before. I knew my grandparents house well. It was big and fancy, they had money. I didn't. Not anymore anyway.

No one was home, I observed. _Probably at a church thing._ They were religious. I wasn't. Not to say I didn't believe in God, I just didn't go to church ten times a week and donate more money than most people made in a month in a single act. Just wasn't my thing.

I knew my room even better. It was in the basement, a basement bigger than most people's houses. _Stupid rich people._ I tossed the one bag I had bothered to carry in on the bed. The room was pretty, I guess. More expensive than I would have made it, but pretty. I laid down for a minute, but decided I should probably take a shower or something first.

I was up before the sun. Typical of myself. I dressed and then went up to see if anyone else was awake. My grandfather was. He was the one who had built this life for his family, save for mine. My father wasn't his favorite son, not even close.

"Morning," I mumbled, trying to not piss him off too quickly.

"Hi, Ashley. It's been a while, hasn't it? You've gotten so much older," he said, his voice lack of any real emotion.

It had been a month since I was here last.

"Yeah, I guess it has," I agreed, "So, what time does school start over here?"

"7:50, you got a while. What are you doing later?"

I hadn't really thought about it, "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, there's a church dinner tonight. I really think you should come. It would be really good for your soul."

_Great. Church. Got to love that._

"We'll see what I decide to do."

"Hope you come."

I retreated back downstairs. I hadn't eaten, but I didn't really feel like it. Not really my thing either. Being skinny was one of the few things I had.

I looked in the mirror. The girl staring back was, well, kind of scary. My eyes were dark and my hair was black with pinkish red highlights, dyed, of course. I would look better once my hair was straight and my makeup was done.

Once I was satisfied I checked the clock, 7:30. Time to leave if I was going to be on time. It wasn't that I had anything against being late, I just thought I could at least start my first day on schedule. After that I didn't really care.

I pulled into the school parking lot and looked at the ugly tan brick school. My new home for seven hours a day for the next two years. This would be fun.

I walked through the doors into a pretty typical hallway. I quickly found the office.

"Hey, I'm new. Um, do you have my schedule and stuff?"

"What's your name?"

"Ashley Gonzales."

"That's a pretty name. Here's our handbook. You'll want to read it tonight."

"Sure," I replied, I probably just toss it into the nearest trashcan, but I could at least be polite.

"And here's your schedule, there a map on the back. Where are you from Ashley?"

"I came here from Seattle. I move around a lot."

"Oh, my niece is in Seattle. She's a nice girl. She's a very good gymnast. It's a shame I don't get to see her very often. It's a bit of a drive."

_Does she think I care? If I wanted her life story I would have asked for it._

"It is. So, should I just go to class now?"

"Yeah, I guess. The bell won't ring for another five minutes, but it'll probably take you a minute to find your locker and your classroom and all that," she said after glancing briefly at the clock.

I checked my schedule. I had American History first. Not exactly my idea of a good time, I hated history. I didn't know this school, so like the secretary said, it took me a minute.

The teacher was sitting at his desk at the front of the room. He look middle aged and grumpy. Probably boring, too.

"Hey. I'm Ashley, I'm new," I said, trying to pretend to care.

"Yes, you are. Find a seat. I'll get you a book," he said, he sounded annoyed. Already.

Not really wanting to pay attention in this class I made my way to the back, it was a pretty full class, all the seats were taken except the few surrounding one girl.

Everything about her screamed scary. She was the palest person I had every seen. Her hair was a contrasting black as was her outfit. She didn't seem to be paying attention to me, but it felt like she was watching my every move. She was scary, I was very much liking that at the that moment.

"What, are you to good to sit with the rest of them?" she hiss, motioning the rest of the class.

I just shrugged. I didn't really care - or know for that matter. I didn't know anything anymore.

The rest of the day passes without event. Only thing that stood out was that girl. I didn't even know her name, yet, I felt like she had a hold on me. Like I would do anything if she asked me to. No, I was wrong, it was like she could _force_ me to do anything she wanted me to. She radiated something, something cold. Not something I had encountered before.

I was crazy, I knew that. How else could I explain this? Not only did I think she had some sort of supernatural power, but I was starting to obsess over it. Maybe my grandfather had been right, maybe going to that church thing _would_ be good for my soul. Something about me clearly need some form of help, that could be it.

My grandparents had already left, but I knew it would start for a little while longer. I had plenty of time. And if I was late, I was late. Not like it would really make a difference to anyone anyway.

Wanting to clear my head, I decided to walk instead of taking my car. It was dark, but that didn't matter. It was just around the corner and I wasn't likely to run into anything bad. If I even met anyone they were more likely to be afraid of me than me of them. I let the darkness absorb me into it's secrets and shadows. It matched me. The psycho chick and the black of the night. It worked for me.

Normally I liked the dark, but all of a sudden it was like it was choking me. I get to get out of it, but I couldn't. It was too far. I would make it. I would die here. From my own insanity.

"I really wish you weren't here," a cold voice whispered. Not an unfamiliar voice, one I had heard once before.


	3. My Real Story Begins

**Quick Author's Note:** I wrote this yesterday, but for some reason I just didn't feel like posting this. But it's up now, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any related characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Two**

**My Real Story Begins**

Hot. Everything was hot. No, not everything. Just me. I was burning. I was dying in a fire. I was the fire.

I screamed.

Nothing.

I screamed again.

Still nothing.

Didn't matter. No one wanted me anymore anyway. This would be good for the world.

Time passed. I don't know how much. I didn't know anything other than that fire anymore.

More time. Things were changing.

I wanted to scream, to cry, to open my eyes and run. But I didn't. Death was a good thing, I reminded myself. No use ruining anyone's evening or day or night. I didn't know.

I let the pain consume my mind. It was good. It was what I deserved.

More time.

"Shouldn't she be screaming? Could something be wrong?" a voice questioned. Female.

"I don't know. What is there to go wrong?" another voice. Also female.

More time.

The pain was receding. I was almost gone. Almost dead. Finally.

"How long does this take?" a voice questioned, the first one I had heard earlier.

"Not much longer. She'll be fine. You, on the other hand, won't be having such a good time. You can't expect me to deal with this. _You_ bit her and ran. Don't know how, but that makes this your problem now. She's all yours."

"But what do I say?"

"Everything she needs to know."

The pain faded completely.

I opened my eyes.

Nothing was the same. My senses were much improved, I could tell that already. There was nothing else like it.

A girl walked in. Not just any girl, but _the_ girl. The one whom I had met that night. Also, the one I had made the now obviously stupid choice to sit next to in class. Yeah, she _was_ the girl.

"Would you like to explain this to me?" I hissed at her.

"Not really, but I guess I need to. Do you believe in mythical creatures?"

"Like unicorns and fairies? Not since I was three."

"I guess those are some. I was thinking a bit on the darker side. Vampires in particular."

"No, can't say I do. You got a point in this?"

"Of course," she seemed a lot less scary now than she had that first day I had met her, "my point is that you _are_ a vampire so you better start believing in them." I was starting to wonder if this girl was crazy or if I was just dreaming. No sane person that's out of elementary school would honestly believe in vampires and stuff like that. Sure it was all cool back in medieval times, but now? Might as well play along with her.

"I'm sure you're confused, but do you really have a better explanation for what's happened to you?"

"No," it wasn't a lie.

"Then listen. There are few rules. The most important one is that the humans can't know what we are. If one finds out they must be killed. And that's that."

"Okay," this was kind of weird, "and how do we keep this secret?"

"There's a lot of things you need to be careful about. You can't go out in the sun. You won't die, but if anyone sees it'll be pretty obvious that you're not human. It's strange, you'll have to see it for yourself sometime. I don't know if you've noticed yet, but you're stronger than a human. You have to be very careful about that. And most importantly, when you're feeding, the only human that can know is the one that is your meal. You get all that?"

"Yeah, no sun, super strong, and don't let the humans see my diet," this girl was definitely crazy, "And who makes sure we keep all these rules?"

I had wanted to add in something mean there, but I was curious about how this all worked in her head. I would ask her questions until I had a good story going and then run before she killed me. She had already tortured me. Oddly, I wasn't scared.

"The Volturi. They're a group of Italian vampires. They're really old. They've been in charge as long as I can remember. You see, we don't age. But, anyway, they have no tolerance for rule breaking. They'll destroy you if you break the rules. It's impossible to not get caught."

"Let me get this all right. I'm a vampire, but I can't tell anyone because if I do the Volturi will get me. I good?"

This was hysterical.

"Yeah, you got that much. There's some more finer points, but I'll explain them as we go," she said, glancing at a clock on the far wall, "we'll go hunting in a little bit. It's still too early."

"As we go? You really expect me to hang around?" I said, she was really, really insane.

"Someone has to keep you from killing the entire city."

Right…

So time went by and she told I needed to hunt. Whatever. This could be the fun part where I laughed at her stalking random people. At least, that's what I'm assuming she would do while she 'hunted'. Crazy people these days…

"So wear this. That way, if it takes us too long and the sun comes out, no one will see what we are. And remember, stay with me."

I suddenly remembered something, "Who are you anyway?" "Oh, I'm Laura. I've been around for a while," she motioned for me to follow her out the door, "Be careful not to do anything stupid. I'm originally from France. I came here during the colonization. I was eight then. I was changed when I was nineteen."

Then I hit a smell. It was the best thing I had ever smelled. I had to have it. _Don't do anything stupid. Control._ But I needed it. I was starting to shake.

"Yes, I smell it too. Walk slow."

How could I walk slow? I had to have it now. I needed it now. _Walk slow._

"You see him now?" of course I did, "Go up to him. Breaking his neck will be the kindest thing, but I don't know that you have that kind of control. Go."

I went. It took everything I had to not run. But I made it. He expected nothing.

I lunged at him, slamming him into the ground. My teeth sunk into him at the same instant he realized something wasn't right. He struggled, but he didn't have a chance. He wasn't alive much longer though. He didn't have blood much longer for that matter either.

We killed a few more before heading home. Each one had the same reaction. Awe, then panic, and finally death. It was sad really. I needed nothing to keep living, yet, I was killing humans. Real, living, unsuspecting _humans. It was horrible, but what choice did I have?_


End file.
